


Dorothea's Sight

by Nekobaghira



Series: The Lightwood Life [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, No Dialogue, Occult, if nothing nice to say then say nothing at all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Warlock Dorothea Rollins. She reads tarot cards which gives her powers and uses them to make things right in her world.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood Life [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217115
Kudos: 6





	Dorothea's Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Dot Rollins gets enough love. She was a good friend of Magnus. 
> 
> I will tweak and update until I like it best. Yes, I noticed I got her name wrong and have fixed. LOL

It kept her up at night, her cards told her things. Mostly good things but sometimes difficult things or scary visions. Her cards were never wrong. Dorothea lived in a small town on the east coast. It felt good to her with her gift of reading tarot cards and she developed a friendship with the sheriff. The cards told her she had something to finish but it wasn't as clear as she had hoped. Dorothea had a shop that catered to the supernatural but most of the residents saw her shop as an ingredient or novelty place or to get souvenirs. She had plenty and her shop a was good tourist attraction, off the main road but loved by all that visited. She was pleased to see Maryse Lightwood to visit, not because law enforcement but because the cards told things and was hoping to help in anyway possible.

Dot would look at her cards from time to time, her main deck told her things. She trusted that deck, it was almost apart of her and when it talked to her, she listened. Dot had other decks and based on her feelings, she knew which deck to use. It was key to those she helped, usually it was a warning. She trusted them to help her, alert her or to tell her of good, bad or neutral energies.

The moon was blue and sky clear and two images came into view and it could not be ignored. Maryse was the only name gleamed to her had lost something significant. It would be found and in that, her love would be rewarded and in a two fold method. She would find something lost and find something new. The thing that plagued Dot was that Maryse's loss was severely hidden from her. Dot's cards were never wrong and Maryse was harmed somewhere. They would tell her, eventually. Dot told herself that she would find Maryse and help her find the way that was meant for her.

##

Maryse Lightwood was the sheriff of a small eastern town and she felt lost. She was great at her job, she kept her town protected yet she still felt that she lost something somewhere. She had Luke Garroway at her side and he was a great support system for her and she appreciated him. The went to dinner and flirted with a relationship which she enjoyed more than she should. He seemed to know her and that was what she liked the most.

What Maryse didn't know was she was different, that she had special abilities hidden. Luke knew but he would not change her life and he was committed to keep her safe. The Clave took her memories, they had de-runed and removed her family from her in order to integrate her into the mundane society. It broke his heart but he would help her and gain her children back. The Clave punished the entire Lightwood family, it was a message to the Herondales, Branwells, Penhollows, Blackwells and others that the Clave would not tolerate any disobedience and if the Lightwoods had to be sacrificed to show their resolve, so be it.

That wasn't right, the cards were wrong. Dot studied them again. She had to turn a few more cards but decided the slow place was best to uncover what the tarot deck wanted to tell her. There was something not quite right and she would find it.

##

Alec Lightwood never understood the tattoos on his body, they just showed up out of nowhere. He thought maybe he got drunk and had them put on his body. He was in a book store, doing his shift and he knew he was missing something in his life. He wasn't sure, he was alone and working is some dusty place and on break he would practice archery. His confusion would overtake him until a customer wandered into the shop.

Isabelle Lightwood was taking classes in cooking, she had some memories of a book given to her by her father, she was certain of it but for some reason couldn't place the memory. She was alone in her apartment which looked familiar but not at the same time. She also knew she was missing something, it felt like family, brothers and a possible parabatai, then she wondered to herself. What in the world did that mean? She didn't know but it was important none the less. She felt drawn to a snake like whip that was her bracelet but she didn't understand it but her other bracelet with the red stone intrigued her as well. It seemed to glow from time to time and it had no meaning to her.

##

Clary Fray, Jace Herondale and Simon Lewis were stuck in a bubble. They couldn't leave, they couldn't breach it. What they did see was that their friends were in trouble, no, it wasn't their friends. It was their family was in danger and they had to figure out how to save them all. They were forced to watch their family fall apart because of an evil spell from a warlock who had coerced seelies assist in taking prejudice out on the Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante. They had created change and fostered good will but not all was accepted. Clary needed to think of a rune and they needed Magnus. She used her ability to alert the High Warlock of Alicante but clouded it to not be detected.

This was it! Dot finally found the missing part and what her cards were trying to tell her. She needed to fix the situation if she could. In fact the cards demanded that she rectify the the magic that was wrong for their world. The magic used to create the anomaly didn't expect the warlock Dorothy to see what most warlocks didn't use in their arsenal, the tarot. She would use those cards and her magic to change things.

##

Magnus and Catarina were entertaining at a Warlock meeting at the Spiral Labyrinth, they were cut off from the their current worldly surroundings. The Warlocks were having hors d oeuvres and drinks while talking about latest new spells, how they planned on dealing with all factions of their world.

It was at a calm moment in conversation at the event that Magnus felt his loss, he recognized it right away. He lost Alexander but he didn't know how. He felt the 'biscuits' distress, Magnus immediately pulled Catarina aside to talk about what his body was telling him. Catarina did her own search and confirmed Magnus' suspicions.

The agreed they couldn't help Clary yet, they would but they needed to fix the timeline. They formed a plan on how to correct the disturbance, it wasn't quite like a ley line corruption but it was enough to cause issues. The Spiral Labyrinth protected them the time shift and they could look at the changes and adjust their realm.

Magnus and Catarina would fix with magic and put all of the Lightwoods where they should be and shadowhunters, vampires and the rest of the downworld would be saved. The rest of family would fall into place and none would be the wiser. Unbeknownst to them, they had a guide to help them.

##

Dot played her last card, the one that would fix their world. She knew they were not where they should be and counted on the 'players' to adjust and correct the anomaly. She played the last card to fix the world that meant so much to her. She waited for the change and was pleased that all the players did exactly as her cards predicted.

They were shadowhunters, vampires and whatever else again, not some mundane embodiments of themselves. They were going to help the world she lived in because that is what they did. She was pleased to use her influence to be home again.

She watched one more time through the cards before putting them in their respectful spot, all of the couples were where they should be and her cards made it clear. Clary and Jace together, Magnus and Alec happily married. Simon and Izzy in love and the best ambassadors between the groups.

Maryse and Luke going on a Brazilian vacation was the cherry on the cake, they needed each other more than they know and Dot smiled at how well her cards guided her.

She put the deck away in its special box and decided it needed to rest. She would bury it; in a special sacred ground, knowing it would tell her if she needed it.


End file.
